Life As A Teacher
by Suzu-chan08
Summary: DISCONTINUED. This story will be started over again under a new title, Life Impregnated by an Uchiha. Enjoy. Sorry to the ones who enjoyed this story, if you did, my new story will be just as good.
1. Chapter I

A/N: God…another story…Woo -.- So uhm..erm..What's up, everyone? For me the moon is up. ^-^ Guess what? I adore cheesecake! Oh and everyone, I'm not lazy I just enjoy doing nothing. Ah-dur.

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible. **

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sakura Haruno fumbled with a strand of her waist-length hair which had been pulled in a messy ponytail. She smoothed down her black skirt and red blouse. She was very nervous as you could tell; well wouldn't you be as well if it was your first day a teacher of the richest schools in Konoha.

She glanced at the clock, rechecked her plans, tidied up her desk. Anything that would keep her busy until her students came in.

Sakura Haruno, 21-years-old, natural pink hair, brain filled with…well everything, and curves that some girls would kill for. Graduated school and colors with flying colors, one of the brightest in her class, and most focused. No one ever doubted her since she was so good. Did her homework, aced tests, everything she could. When she had announced that she wanted to be a teacher no one was surprised, seeing as how she was great with kids.

She was so smart she made Albert Einstein look stupid. So beautiful she made Megan Fox look like a goblin. So strong she made the strongest men in the world look like pussycats (big surprise seeing as she looked so fragile).

Sakura was not a rich girl though; her family wasn't seriously poor but middle class. She couldn't afford designer clothes when she was younger so she settled on t-shirts and plain jeans. But she didn't seem to think money was that important in life. Sometimes she would just be taking a walk and out of nowhere think how lots of people were depending on a tiny scrap of paper. It was pathetic.

Sakura's head snapped towards the door when she noticed the first student come inside the empty classroom. She smiled warmly," Hi there, you're the first to come. Pleased to meet you, I am Sakura Haruno, your new teacher."

The girl had two brown buns on the top of head that look like chocolate donuts and a tan skin tone. She was wearing black silky pants topped with a Chinese-designed shirt. Her buns were tied with black silky ribbons. She smiled back at Sakura," Hola! I'm Tenten Kunai. Nice to meet you, Haruno-sensei."

Tenten went to the middle of the classroom and sat at one of the many desks and pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil while waiting for the other students. Her strokes on the papers were not rough and short but rather long and smooth.

Sakura turned around facing the chalk board; she grabbed a piece of fresh chalk and wrote her name on the board in big bold letters. She stepped back a little to look at her work.

**春野サク****ラ ****(1)**

Nodding, she turned back to the front of the classroom and noticed a few more students had entered the class.

* * *

Soon enough the entire class was filled and the nervous filling that had left Sakura came back immediately," Hello everyone, My name is Sakura Haruno and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year."

Someone had the nerve to wolf whistle she barely flinched, used to the immaturity acts of those younger than her. She did have a younger brother after all, being the middle of three kids.

She stood a little straighter and spoke clearly," Starting from the front you will all announce your names and something you like or a goal you wish to complete."

Groans and whine were heard all around the room, Sakura thought they would quiet dow soon but the groaning and moaning never stopped. Her teacher instincts kicked and she snapped," Quiet!"

When the room quieted down she pointed to a slightly chubby boy who was in the first row.

"I-I'm Chouji Akimichi. I dream to become a chef-"

"_Fatso!"_ Someone cough-yelled. Chouji lowered his head as snickers were heard everywhere. Sakura narrowed her eyes again," Harassing other students equals immediate detention and a visit to the Principle, Tsunade-sama." That shut up everyone.

Sakura's gaze softened at Chouji's red cheeks and continued," Good dream, Chouji-san." He looked up with surprise in his eyes. I gave him a small smile while the others continued.

"I'm Kimiko Hagarashi…"

_This was going to be a day._ The pinkette thought with a weary smile.

_To Be Continued…._

* * *

This chapter was short but the other ones might be longer, I don't know. I adore my readers so hopefully you adore my stories and I. ^-~ I update faster with reviews!

= That was just Sakura's name spelled in Japanese.

Yours Truly,

Princess of Anime, Suzuki Nara. ^_~

プリンセスアニメ、鈴木奈良

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter II

A/N: Chapter 1! I'm trying to update like one or two chapter in every story this week. Except for '_Golden Apple' _because I think it's stupid now. I will probably delete it or recreate it. Depends on what the readers do. RLR Read, Love & Review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible. ^_^**

_P.S. Did I tell in chapter 1 that Sakura was a health teacher? Oops. Sorry. She is. ^_~_

_**Review! They help me update faster! Want more updates? Write More Reviews!**_

* * *

Sakura sank down in her comfy chair thinking about everything that happened this morning. It was a busy morning and she could only think of two words to describe her students...well most of them at least...

_Rich brats._

Her stomach rumbled and the pinkette blushed lightly. She grabbed her purse and her classroom keys. She locked the door behind her and went on her merry way to the cafeteria.

_Damn, it's noisy as hell in here._ Sakura thought.

The pink-haired teacher went to the lunch line which was half empty and grabbed herself an apple, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a bottle of water. When she was done paying for herself she turned around in search for a certain someone.

_There they are!_

Her two best friends, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru was the only one able to beat Sakura in school since his IQ was 200. Hinata had just been her friend throughout...well…everything. They had become teachers just like Sakura since it was something they liked to do.

Sakura walked over to them and sat down at the teachers table where they were at," Hey guys!"

Shikamaru smirked, "Hey Sakura. How was your first day?"

"It was fine I guess but now I'm tired." Sakura grinned.

Hinata smiled softly," That great, Sakura-chan." She had gotten over her stuttering problem a few years back. She was still shy as ever though.

Sakura grinned playfully," So… How many girls have you swooned today, Shika-kun?"

The lazy teacher leaned back in his seat and mumbled something inaudible. Sakura poked his side," What was that?"

" I don't know. It's not like I count. Troublesome."

" You lazy bum!" Sakura laughed.

Shikamaru smirked at her," I'm not lazy, I just enjoy doing nothing."

Sakura rolled her eyes and started to chew on her green apple. When she finished she threw the apple core in the garbage and started on her sandwich. Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall and got up. While throwing her stuff away and recycling the empty water bottle she had she said goodbye to the other teachers.

"I have to be there before the students so see you guys!" She waved and walked away. The pink-haired made it to her classroom before the bell rung. Five minutes after it did students started piling in.

* * *

Sakura stood at the front of the classroom with a pile of papers in her arms," For a certain time period you all will be parents."

Again, groaning and moaning could be heard throughout the classroom. Sakura got tired of it so she snapped. Uh oh," You there." She pointed to random kids.

"Uh me?" A confused boy who was groaning the loudest.

"Yes you. Are you hurt or in intercourse at the moment?"

The poor boy turned beet red and answered," No."

Sakura smirked," Then what's with all the noises you're making?"

He said nothing after that, no one did. Sakura now had own a triumph smirk and continued what she was saying earlier," These aren't babies so don't worry. They are toddlers, little children, around the ages of 3-5."

"Does anyone know of the elementary school across the block?" No one raised their hand. How could you not know the most popular elementary school in Konoha? Then it hit Sakura, she remembered who they were.

_Rich brats._ She sighed inwardly and answered her own question," Well that's where you will be picking up your child in about 5 minutes. We will walk over there and you will pick out a little girl or little boy. Some are twins and do not like to be separated, you must remember that. Do not try and separate them, they will cry. Do not tease them, they will cry. Do not mock them, they will cry. Do you understand? These are real eating breathing children not toys. Also, this is about half you're grade. Do not mess up."

The pinkette heard about one or two people say "yeah." She put on a grin," I said, do you understand?!"

One girl stood up," Wait a minute! Why do we have to do this! It's not going to help u in anyway. Besides, I don't want to spend my days looking after some brat!"

"Karin, sit down. You don't have a choice in the matter. I am the teacher and you will listen to me." The girl hmpfed and plopped down into her seat but not before giving Sakura a glare that could have scared mountains. Luckily, Sakura wasn't a mountain.

Sakura walked up and down the rows and passed out pieces of paper," Once you get your child you will fill out these papers with all their information. And if you do not please these children-"she looked at Karin." Or take care of them, or just not give a care then the child will press the emergency button that is hidden somewhere with them. It will give you an automatic zero as your grade."

She walked to the front of the classroom and opened the classroom door," Okay, let's get a move on." She smiled at everyone and a few smiled back at her, the last ones in the class took their time leaving. She remembered them; Naruto Uzumaki, a charming cousin, Neji Hyuuga, her best friends little cousin, Gaara Sabaku, Sakura is friends with his older sister and lastly, Sasuke Uchiha, whose parents she had met a year ago at a banquet ball.

"Hurry up boys," she chimed happily. When they all passed she walked out and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Her class had quickly walked over to the elementary school wanting to just get this whole ideal over with. Once they had reached the school they walked in and were greeted by the cold air conditioning. Even Sakura was shivering lightly," Follow me to the office, everyone." They speed-walked to the office where a brown-haired lady stopped them.

"Are you here from the high school," she asked politely. When Sakura replied yes the lady gave a confused glance," Where is your teacher?"

The class snickered into their palms while Sakura giggled lightly," I'm the teacher. Do I really look like a student?"

The lady laughed and introduced herself," I'm Kurenai, follow me if you will." She led them down the hall into a their school gymnasium. Inside were the children, playing, laughing and having a blast. Kurenai quieted them down.

"We have guests today so be good everyone. I already explained to you the situation. Come meet your new parents!"

Sakura's eyes brightened up, they were all so cute. She looked at her class who were trying to not look like they were disgusted. They did a horrible job.

_Why didn't I become a elementary teacher?_

Sakura watched as her students interacted with the children and kind of looked as though they were having fun. Naruto had lifted a brown-haired boy with hazel eyes on his shoulders and was currently spinning in circles," Be careful, Naruto-kun!" She laughed as the child giggled happily.

She felt a presence behind her and saw Gaara, Sasuke and Neji. She raised a pink eyebrow," You guys having trouble finding a kid?" They didn't answer her or nod. She sighed.

_Men pride._

The 21-year-old motioned them with her fingers to follow her. She noticed a little girl hugging a teddy bear in the corner; she kneeled down next to the girl. She had sandy-blonde hair in pigtail wrapped with ribbons that matched sky blue dress. Sakura used the voice she reserved for when talking to children," Hi there, I'm Sakura. You are?"

The little girl didn't even answer, instead she ran towards Gaara in full speed. She surprisingly hugged his pants leg tightly," Papa!"

Sakura could see Gaara stiffen; she had guessed this little girl's dad looked like him. She motion for Gaara to play along. His eyes widened an inch, he glanced at the child and sighed. The little girl looked liked she was going to erupt in tears.

The red-head reached down and gently picked her up ignoring all the smirks coming from his friends. Sakura was about to speak when she heard a little voice call her name from behind her.

"Sakura-chan!" Said women turned around and a saw a little girl with brown hair running towards her. When the little girl was close enough she stuck her arms out and jumped into the surprised lady's arms.

"Naomi, I haven't seen you in forever!"

The little girl grinned," I missed you!" Sakura turned toward her students.

"This is Naomi Nara, my best friend's little sister," Sakura turned towards Neji," And your new child."

The girl stared at Neji," You're a pretty lady! I'm Naomi and I'm a human bean!" Sakura laughed at what the little girl had said.

Neji grunted," I'm not a girl."

Naomi gave him the are-you-sure look," Bullpoopy."

Sakura walked away with Sasuke in tow. They had left Neji to deal with the situation.

* * *

Sakura didn't like being alone with Sasuke it made her…nervous. She couldn't tell what was wrong with her but when she was with him she felt different. She felt as though someone was looking at her ass but thought she was just imagining it.

'_**Kura's got a thing for her student! '**_

'_I have no such thing…isn't that illegal? Never mind that, where have you been?'_

'_**Vacation, shawty. Chill out.'**_

'_Shawty?'_

'_**Sorry, I've been listening to Justin Beiber's song " Eenie Meenie" ' **_

'_What the hell, Ra?' _

' _**You shouldn't be talking to me right now sin- Kura, move!'**_

**CRASH! **

It all happened in slow motion, one minute Sakura is standing then next thing you know she's on the floor with someone underneath her. The pink-haired teacher blinked and looked to see what or _who _ she landed on.

Emerald clashed with onyx. Sasuke.

Sakura's face suddenly felt like it was burning and then she realized exactly where Sasuke's hands were. Directly on her ass, she was about to scramble off of him when she felt her butt being squeezed. She yipped and her face went pinker than her hair.

'_Oh my god.'_

'_**Oh my god'**_

'_Sasuke's groping me!'_

'_**And you like it!'**_

'_What? I do not!'_

'_**Dude, I am you. You are me. We share the same feeling and in all honesty I liked that. So you like it. Understand?'**_

Sakura couldn't answer since she was in a deep daze but she did snap out of it when she felt another pair of lips molding against her own. She couldn't help herself even though she knew it was wrong, she kissed him back.

He pulled her closer than they already were if that's even possible. She felt his tongue poke against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth just a little bit but enough so that he could insert his tongue.

'_Mm…'_

'_**Kura, I know you're enjoying this and all and I am too but seriously you're a teacher! Get your ass off of him!'**_

That one statement slapped Sakura back into realization, she gasped and her eyes opened so wide they looked like dinner plates with a green ball in the middle.

She jumped up as quickly as she could. She eyes darted around to see if anyone had saw them since this kind of thing could get her fired and her teacher's license taken away. She finally grew enough courage to look down at her student who was still on the ground.

He looked as dazed as her and was licking his lips, he soon stuck his hand out at her and she reluctantly pulled him up. The 21-year-old opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by another voice.

"We saw that you know."

Sakura's gaze snapped up to the mini playground set next to her. There at the top of the slide was a two little twin girls no older than 7. They both talked at the same time and said the same things. Sakura shakily replied," You saw what, sweetie?"

"Don't play with us, _sweetie._ We saw you two making out and groping each other."

When she said it, it just sounded plain right dirty. Sakura just stood there looking dumbstruck as ever. The little girls continued," But we won't tell on a few conditions. First off, he will be our father-"She pointed at Sasuke. Sakura was about sigh and relief but didn't after she heard what she said next," And _you _will be our mommy."

Sakura eyes popped open and Sasuke just smirked as usual. Sakura opened her mouth," But…but-"She was cut off by the little girls again.

"Okay then, don't be our mother but we will tell everyone we know of what you saw."

Sakura reluctantly gave in but not before asking them a question," Why us though?"

The little girls glanced at each other and they looked as though they were puppies," Because no one wants us, everyone knows that our real mother is a drunk and a prostitute!" They looked as if they were going to burst into tears; they both slid down the slide and landed in Sakura's arms. She held them close since she always had a soft spot for kids.

But she was surprised that they even knew what all those big words meant. She looked down at them and held them close while rubbing their backs in a soothing manner.

Sakura had just noticed that they both had black hair and bright green eyes. Actually they looked like they could be Sakura and Sasuke's children if Sakura gave up her teaching career and her and Sasuke ran away and got eloped then sure. They were too cute but then she though of the situation and looked at Sasuke.

"Shall we go home now, _dear_?" He smirked at her. Sakura swallowed.

Could her life get_ any_ worse?

_**To Be Continued…**_

_

* * *

_

And that's a wrap! Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Thank you for reading my story. I adore all my reader. ^_^

_**Review! They help me update faster! Want more updates? Write More Reviews!**_


	3. Chapter III

A/N: Third Chapter! Woot! Thank you everyone for your reviews. I appreciate it greatly. ^_^ How I adore my readers. Check out my other stories as well and you won't be disappointed. ^_~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way possible.**

_**Review! They help me update faster! Want more updates? Write More Reviews!**_

_**P.S. Sorry in them last chapter that I said the ages were 3-5 but the twins were seven. The ages are 5-7. Sorry about the mix up! Gomen.**_

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_Sakura had just noticed that they both had black hair and bright green eyes. Actually they looked like they could be Sakura and Sasuke's children if Sakura gave up her teaching career and her and Sasuke ran away and got eloped then sure. They were too cute but then she though of the situation and looked at Sasuke._

"_Shall we go home now, dear?" He smirked at her. Sakura swallowed._

_Could her life get any worse?_

* * *

Once Sakura and her class had returned back to the high school they had filled out their forms and handed them in. The rest of the day went by fast for her but Sakura just couldn't keep Sasuke and the twins out of her head.

She had found out that their names were Yukari and Sukari. Yukari was the oldest of the two by two seconds; she looked out for her little sister. Sakura had done a background check on these girls to find out about their childhood and their mother.

She found out that their mother had been pregnant with when she was twenty-five years old. She hadn't been accepted to any college and her so called husband had run away a year after the kids had been at least one.

After that had happened their mother, Ren Riku, had started to smoke and drink. That sort of thing is dangerous for the kids since they could die from secondhand smoke. Luckily, they were smart enough to stay in their room ( if it even classifies as a room), their mother had barely entered their room any way.

Sakura finally snapped out of her daze, her classroom was empty and was packing up to leave. Grabbing her briefcase, her purse and a few files Sakura walked out the door. She locked it and continued on her way down the hallway.

She pushed open the school doors and exited the building feeling the cool air brush against her skin, she walked down the sidewalk when she heard a car honk behind her. Sakura turned around almost abruptly and found herself staring at a black Mercedes.

The passenger window rolled down and two black haired heads popped out. Sakura gasped and hissed," Sasuke, what the hell do you think you're doing?! They should not be in the front seat!" She had managed to keep her voice down so no one around would hear them.

Sakura ushered the kids back into the back seats ignoring their groans. Once they were seated Sakura opened the passenger door and got in. She buckled her seatbelt and folded her arms across her chest," We are staying at my house, no question asked. Turn left."

Sasuke turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow, he took a hand off of the steering wheel and on her thigh," Something wrong, _honey_?"

Sakura looked at him," Sasuke, seriously. Do you know how wrong this all is? I could lose my job, my teacher's lisence, everything!" She put her head in her hands," Sasuke, I made out with you. I took advantage of a minor."

Sasuke cut her off," First of all Sakura, you didn't take advantage of anyone. If I remember correctly I'm the one who kissed you, you just responded back." He rubbed soothing circles in her thigh and for the first time in Sakura's life everything felt right.

"Sakura, I _really _like you. I don't mind giving everything up for you, understand? Besides," Sasuke leaned over so that his face was only inches away from hers," I turn eighteen in July so what's the big deal?"

Sakura though it over and even though she has only known him for a while she didn't care. She's always been the good girl, all through her life. For once she wishes she could do something bad, take a risk anything. She didn't care about being good anymore…she didn't care.

Without hesitation, Sakura smashed her lips against his. After a few seconds Sasuke leaned away and focused back on the road," Now was that so bad? Oh yeah and is this your house?" Sakura's cheeks went ro sy red while Sasuke pulled into the driveway of a medium sized house.

"Nice place you got here," whispered Yukari from the back.

Sakura smiled and unlocked the car doors, she helped Yukari and Sukari get out and onto the porch, Sasuke followed them. She dug into her purse and pulled out her key chain, once she found the right key she unlocked the door and opened it.

The inside of the house was gorgeous. The house theme was gold and caramel brown. It had a kitchen, 4 bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, a living room and a dining room. She hadn't bought this house by herself in fact it was a birthday present from her daddy. Her father, Kakashi Hatake, spoils her a lot so he bought her a house for a reason unknown.

Sasuke carried his, Yukari's and Sukari's bags inside the house," Sakura, where am I putting these?"

Sakura gave them a tour of the house and then ushered Sasuke to put the bags inside the room on the right of hers.

Sakura looked at the twins," Girls, go unpack your bags while I make dinner." Sasuke gazed at Sakura and thought,_ 'Wow, once day she will really be a good mother.'_

* * *

Sakura was chopping vegetables when she felt her butt being squeezed, "Sasuke, what's up with you and touching me?" She continued chopping and then bent down and opened the stove.

"I just like touching you, my dear."

"We haven't even been going out for more than a day already and you're already groping me."

"So you admit we are going out?" He was smirking behind her, even though she wasn't looking at him she could tell.

Sakura pulled the roast beef out of the oven and poured the cut up carrots on it, she slid it back in and set the timer. She pulled of her gloves and set them on the counter while pushing herself onto of the counter.

Sasuke walked towards her and set his arms on her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. Sasuke molded his lips into hers and pulled her closer, Sakura opened her mouth and his tongue almost immediately went into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and Sasuke won. How surprising.

_Damn, he is good with his tongue._

_**You got that right, Kura.**_

_Ra! There you are, I was wondering where you were at._

_**I'm right here enjoying the show.**_ Ra snickered in her mind but Sakura just tuned her out and focused on Sasuke.

His hand slowly going up her shirt, every where he touched he left a tingle on her skin. Sakura shivered in pleasure and softly caressed his cheek. She grounded her hips into his crotch; a low moan was heard from him.

Sakura smirked against his mouth ran her hands in his soft raven locks. Things were heating up until they were interrupted.

"Ahem."

They both were too focused to even notice someone else was in the room. Yukari and Sukari looked at each other before taking a big breath then letting out a loud shriek.

The two of them separated quickly and turned towards the twins, they were breathing heavily and their faces were flushed.

Sakura cleared her throat," Y-yes, girls?"

The twins snickered into their palms before speaking," We're hungry. Feed us…please."

Sakura gasped, she had forgotten all about the food. She hopped down off the counter and checked on the pot roast, it was done. She took it out and set in on the counter before walking over to the fridge and getting out the salad and drinks.

She had forgotten about the mashed potatoes on the stove and quickly turned the stove off and took out a big plastic spoon, butter and salt. She put the butter and salt in and then stirred," Sasuke, get the dishes out of the cabinet and then go set the table with the girls."

* * *

Once the table was set and they 'family' prayed and then dug in. Sakura cut the roast beef for Yukari and Sukari and fixed their plates. They had started to talk about their childhoods and their memories. It was a lovely evening that they would remember for eternity.

They started to play a game where they all told something about themselves, Sasuke went first;" I have an addiction for tomatoes." The girls all burst out laughing and teased Sasuke, Yukari and Sukari went next," Hmm. We have an obsession for dogs, every single kind of breed." Sakura then noticed the doggy barrette in their hairs.

"How cute, I love dogs too. Naruto is my cousin." Sakura said.

Now that had surprised Sasuke, seeing as how Naruto was his best friend. He wondered why the dobe didn't tell him.

Sakura stood up and collected all the plates and glasses," Sasuke, could you wrap up all the leftovers and put them away?"

Sasuke nodded and then went in the kitchen and retrieved the foil and ziplock bags. He secured up all the food into the fridge before making a beeline to the living room where the twins were watching television. He settled down on the couch beside them and started to dose off when Sakura came into the room.

"Twins, time for you to go to bed. I can't have you staying up all night, now can I?" Too tired to argue, the twins reluctantly headed up the stairs. Once they had fully disappeared from siht and Sakura heard the door close she walked over by Sasuke.

Sakura gently shook his shoulder." Sasuke, get up. You shouldn't sleep on the couch, it's bad for your health.

Sasuke sat up slowly and yawned, he followed Sakura up the stairs as she turned off all the lights. He went into her master bedroom and lay on the bed. Sakura went into the connected bathroom where she changed into her pajamas which insisted on gray shorts and a gray tank top underneath a green one.

She let her hair loose so that it flowed down past her shoulders, she walked back into the room and laid down on the bed," Sasuke, out now." Sasuke opened one eye and looked at her before he groaned and trudged to the guest room where he slept for the night.

Once he was gone Sakura flipped off the lights so that the only thing lighting up the room was the moonlight. She scrambled under her warm comfy covers and cuddled with her stuffed animal pig, Perry.

She knew it was childish but she didn't care, she had Perry for as long as she could remember. She wasn't going to give him up now just because of her age. She soon felt drowsiness wash over her and fell into a deep comfortable sleep.

* * *

Well chapter three is now done. ^_^ Thank you for reading my story. If you have any suggestions, story ideas, shout outs, or anything I'd be happy to take them. ^_^ Anything for my lovely readers.

_**Review! They help me update faster! Want more updates? Write More Reviews!**_


	4. DISCONTINUED

Sorry to all of those who liked this story. But don't be to sad since I'm just starting all over again with a new story called," Impregnated By An Uchiha". The story is better than this one. ^_^

Suzuki Nara


End file.
